Dialogues
by Snapeologist
Summary: Severus Snape und Narcissa Malfoy begegnen sich während einer Party auf Malfoy Manor, landen auf eher ungewöhnliche Art und Weise zusammen in einem Schlafzimmer und beschließen, über ES zu sprechen ... Severus Snape x Narcissa Malfoy ... ABGESCHLOSSEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Diese FF wurde von Band 6 inspiriert, dürfte aber nur absolut minimale Spoiler enthalten, da sie vor Harrys Geburt spielt und ich mich bemüht habe, nichts aus dem Plot des jüngsten Potter-Buches mit einzubeziehen.__„Dialogues" fängt zwar ganz harmlos an, es wird in den folgenden 3 Kapiteln aber in jedem Fall um eine körperliche Annäherung zwischen 2 erwachsenen Personen gehen. Wer das nicht lesen will oder mit dem HP-Universum für unvereinbar hält, der klickt jetzt besser gleich auf den „Zurück"-Button._

_Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen. Wenn ihr ein bisschen mehr Zeit haben solltet, würde ich mich auch über das eine oder andere Review freuen! Auch Kritik (sofern konstruktiv) ist natürlich herzlich willkommen._

**Disclaimer:** _Mir – nix. JKR – alles. Damit lässt sich natürlich kein Geld verdienen :-)_

Kapitel 1 – Wenn es Nacht wird …

Der Dunkle Lord thronte auf einem blutrot bespannten Sessel über der Menge. Er sah auf seine Untergebenen nieder. Es mussten weit über 300 Hexen und Zauberer sein, die sich in diesem Moment vor ihm verneigten. Egal, ob reich oder arm, alt oder jung – vor ihm, im fahlen Licht der Kerzenleuchter waren sie alle gleich. Ein Meer aus schwarzen Umhängen, die Stirn auf die kalten Marmorfließen gepresst. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Macht durchströmte ihn, während er sich vergegenwärtigte, warum sie hier waren. Einzelne unter ihnen waren mächtige Zauberer, wahre Meister ihres Faches und doch nur gekommen, um ihm, Voldemort, zu huldigen.

Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Dort, in der dritten Reihe kniete Severus Snape. Ein junger Todesser, kaum zwanzig Jahre alt. Begabt. Und ein Halbblut – so wie er selbst. Ehrgeiz, Wut und Skrupellosigkeit zeichneten ihn ebenso aus wie Intelligenz und Verschlagenheit. Oh ja, er schätzte ihn, seinen Diener. Auf jungen Männern wie ihm würde er seine Herrschaft errichten.

Und dort drüben, Bellatrix Lestrange. Eben erst mit dem Sohn eines seiner ältesten und treuesten Gefolgsmänner vermählt. Mächtig. Aber zu emotional, zu unkontrolliert.

Die Malfoys. Natürlich in der ersten Reihe – und nicht nur, weil sie die Gastgeber dieses Treffens waren. Reinblutadel. Dekadent, bequem und aalglatt. Er brauchte sie, aber er hätte auch gerne auf sie verzichtet. Lucius Malfoy mochte ein treuer Gefolgsmann sein, so lange er einen Vorteil für sich sah und man ihm genug Angst einjagte. Andernfalls jedoch … nun ja, in jedem Fall war er zu kontrollieren. Er war niemand, dem man im Bedarfsfall absolutes Vertrauen schenken durfte, aber er war auch kein Störfaktor. Kein Verräter.

Voldemort war zufrieden. Äußerst zufrieden. Alles lief so, wie er es geplant hatte. Nur noch wenige Monate, vielleicht sogar nur mehr Wochen. Dann endlich würde er herrschen. Uneingeschränkt und mit eiserner Hand.

Er bedeutete seinen Anhängern, aufzustehen. Dieses Fest, abgehalten in einer Februarmacht in Malfoy Manor würde ein Vorgeschmack sein auf das, was kommen würde. Eine Vorstufe des Paradieses für alle, die zu ihm gehörten. Für die anderen gab es nur noch die Hölle.

Er winkte Lucius Malfoy zu sich heran. Der Todesser verbeugte sich abermals und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs. Macht. Wunderbares, erfüllendes Gefühl.

„Steh auf!" Eine Stimme, hoch und kalt. „Begrüße meine Gäste."

Und der Hausherr begrüßte sie alle. Er breitete seine Arme aus und gebot ihnen im Namen seines Herrn, sich zu amüsieren. Es war kein Wunsch und auch keine Option. Es war ein Befehl.

Severus Snape hasste solche Feiern. Die Menschenmassen, die Gewalt und das Blut. Es war obszön und widerlich, in hohem Grade widerlich. Glaubte der Dunkle Lord, seine Anhänger mit der Erfüllung ihrer niedersten Wünsche und Gelüste bei Laune halten zu müssen? Sicherlich, sie alle hatten ein gemeinsames Ziel und daran glaubte sogar er. Aber wie sollten perverse Orgien wie diese zum ersehnten Erfolg beitragen? Er war ein Mann, der Selbstkontrolle als die höchste aller Tugenden ansah. In seinem Leben gab es keinen Platz für Triebe oder Gefühle. Sex bedeutete ihm ebenso wenig wie das Foltern von Muggeln oder alberne Partyspielchen. Warum also hielt ihr Herr und Meister selbst seine Gefolgsleute nicht zur Disziplin an, sondern gewährte ihnen Vergnügungen, deren Primitivität an die der Muggel erinnerte?

Aber es war nicht an ihm, die Mittel und Wege des Dunklen Lords anzuzweifeln und so mischte er sich mit finsterer Miene unters Volk. Hauselfen servierten allerlei köstliche Speisen, doch ihm war nicht nach Essen. Genauso wenig wie ihm nach anderen Menschen oder gar Geselligkeit war.

Unglücklicherweise sah er seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden Avery auf sich zukommen.

„Na, Sev, wie steht's?" An seinen Händen klebte Blut. „Kommst du mit in den Keller? Nott sagt, sie quälen dort gerade ein paar Muggel. Das sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Vielleicht später – ich, äh, ich warte auf jemanden."

„Ach so." Zwinkern. „Ich verstehe. Eine Damenbekanntschaft. Die solltest du natürlich nicht warten lassen. Ich habe gehört, sie haben hier mehr Schlafzimmer als saubere Bettwäsche."

Und damit ging er davon. Snape war erleichtert, ihn wieder los zu sein. Er pflegte nur wenige Kontakte zu anderen Todessern und konnte sich deshalb gewiss sein, im Laufe des Abends nicht besonders häufig angesprochen zu werden. Was ihm natürlich gerade recht kam. Zu seinem Leidwesen erspähte er jedoch schon wenige Minuten später Narcissa Malfoy, die frisch Angetraute des Hausherrn. Mit einem einladenden Lächeln und weit geöffneten Armen kam sie auf ihn zugestolpert. Ihre langen blonden Haare waren zu einer komplizierten Hochsteckfrisur aufgetürmt und das blasse Make-up sowie die roten Lippen gaben ihr etwas von dem Aussehen eines Vampirs. Sie war um einiges kleiner als Severus und musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um ihn auf beide Wangen küssen zu können.

Oh wie er diese geheuchelten Freundschaftsbezeugungen hasste! In der Schule hatte sie ihn nie bemerkt. Nicht einmal aus der Ferne. Aber warum sollte er jetzt so tun, als ob ihn das damals interessiert hätte?

„Hallo Narcissa,", brachte er schließlich hervor, nachdem sie ihn endlich aus ihrer Umarmung entlassen hatte.

„Hallo Severus", gab sie leise zurück. „Ich hoffe, unsere kleine … ähm … Party gefällt dir."

„Oh ja, es ist – angenehm."

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du dich bisher sonderlich amüsiert hast."

„Nein", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Nun, das dachte ich mir. Deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob du vielleicht ein wenig mit mir nach oben kommen möchtest." Sie lächelte ihn an, was jedoch keinerlei Regung bei ihm auslöste.

Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen. Oder doch? Jedenfalls sah sie ihn herausfordernd an.

„Narcissa, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hier richtig verstehe …"

„Oh, ich denke, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt. Und du hast doch sicher gehört, was man über die Schlafzimmer in diesem Haus sagt?"

Nun war er ehrlich schockiert. „Aber … ich meine, was ist mit Lucius?"

„Er hat nichts dagegen. Weißt du, wir führen eine offene Ehe. Im Übrigen – ich glaube, er vergnügt sich gerade mit Teresa Goyle." Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Severus so etwas wie Bitterkeit in ihrem hübschen Gesicht erkennen zu können, doch dieser Eindruck war ebenso schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

„Ich, nun ja, ich weiß nicht ob ich der Richtige für ein solches … Abenteuer bin", würgte er hervor. Ebenso wenig wusste er, ob das die richtige Erwiderung gewesen war, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal. Er wollte diese Frau nur so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden.

„Glaub mir, das bist du." Und mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich erneut zu ihm herüber und ließ ihre Lippen über seine Wange streichen. Eine reine Farce, wie sich zeigte. „Hör zu", wisperte sie in sein Ohr, nun mit veränderter, drängender Stimme. „Ich will auch nicht mit dir schlafen, aber dieser ekelhafte McNair ist hinter mir her und ich bin mir sicher, Lucius wird mich dazu zwingen, mich mit ihm einzulassen, wenn ich nicht … anderweitig engagiert bin. Okay? Also lass uns jetzt rauf in eines der Schlafzimmer gehen und zumindest so tun als ob."

Nun verschlug es Severus Snape ganz und gar die Sprache. Nie würde er diese Leute und ihre Spielchen verstehen. Aber der Rückzug nach oben bedeutete zumindest, dass er keine weiteren Angebote bekam (was ohnehin unwahrscheinlich war), oder gar zum Smalltalk gezwungen wurde. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Narcissa nicht von ihm erwartete, dass er sich mit ihr unterhielt.

Das Schlafzimmer, das Narcissa ausgewählt hatte, lag im 2.Stock. Ein großer Raum mit hoher Decke und einem großen, dunkelrot bezogenem Himmelbett. Geschmacklos, wie Severus fand. Keine Nacht hätte er hier verbringen wollen. Er sah sich nach Narcissa um, die sich gerade seufzend in einen staubigen Plüschsessel sinken ließ. „Danke", sagte sie leise.

Etwas verlegen blieb Severus an die Tür gelehnt stehen. Trotz allem wusste er nicht, wie er sich nun am besten verhalten sollte. Narcissa ganz zu ignorieren wäre vielleicht ein wenig zu unhöflich gewesen, allerdings machte sie auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, als wäre sie besonders erpicht auf eine Unterhaltung.

„Setz dich doch." Mit einer gleichgültigen Handbewegung befreite sie ihn aus seiner Verlegenheit. Da keine weitere Sitzgelegenheit im Zimmer vorhanden war, ließ er sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Für einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend da, ohne sich auch nur anzusehen. Jeder versuchte den Eindruck zu erwecken, seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, was jedoch kläglich scheiterte. Sowohl Severus als auch Narcissa waren vor allem damit beschäftigt darüber nachzudenken, wie sie sich am schnellsten aus dieser peinlichen Situation befreien konnten.

Schließlich sagte Narcissa: „Du wirst doch allen erzählen, dass wir hier zusammen waren? Wie gut ich war, wie hart du mich genommen hast – das Übliche eben."

„Wenn du das wünscht", erwiderte Severus. Er verspürte keine große Lust dazu, mit anderen über seine sexuellen Abenteuer zu plaudern. Nicht, dass es da besonders viel zu erzählen gegeben hätte. „Aber ich schätze, es wird etwas seltsam wirken, wenn ausgerechnet ich plötzlich … DARÜBER rede."

„Du redest allgemein nicht viel, stimmt's?"

„Nein." Und er hoffte wirklich, sie würde es dabei bewenden lassen.

Leider vergeblich. „Lucius und seine Freunde reden ständig. Auch über Sex."

„Tatsächlich?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue um zumindest den Anschein von Interesse zu erwecken.

„Ehrlich gesagt mag ich das nicht besonders. Ich meine, Sex ist doch etwas Privates, oder?" Während sie das sagte wirkte sie auf einmal sehr jung und mädchenhaft. Erst jetzt fiel Severus auf, dass sie unter ihrer kühlen, sehr weiblichen Hülle kaum achtzehn Jahre alt war.

„So sollte man denken." Dieses Gespräch nahm eine Richtung, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Aber … es ist doch normal, darüber zu sprechen, oder? Lucius und seine Freunde – sie haben eben viel Erfahrung …"

„Jeder Mann gibt vor, Erfahrung zu haben – selbst wenn das nicht den Tatsachen entspricht!" Eigentlich hatte er etwas ganz anderes sagen wollen. Etwas in der Art von ‚Wenn sie das sagen, dann wird es wohl so sein'. Aber irgendwie war ihm genau das herausgerutscht, was er wirklich dachte. Und das wiederum empfand er als äußert bedenklich.

„Du auch?" Täuschte er sich, oder sprach sie tatsächlich mit leicht neckendem Unterton?

„Nein … ich denke nicht. Ich meine, ich spreche ja auch nie darüber."

„Was hältst du davon, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und darüber zu sprechen? Ich meine – wir haben Zeit und wenn wir es schon nicht wirklich tun …"

Oh nein! Er hatte gewusst, dass die Sache einen Haken haben würde! Vielleicht hätte er doch in den sauren Apfel beißen und mit Avery im Keller Muggel foltern sollen.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh – gleich 5 Reviews! Für einen FF-Neuling ist das natürlich ein Grund zum Freuen _rumspring und jubel_

Dann wollen wir doch gleich mal sehen …

**A Kiosk Prologue:** Danke für das Lob! Freut mich, dass dich die Geschichte trotz alles Skepsis angesprochen hat!

**Kasseopeia:** Ebenfalls danke! Nun, Severus kann (denke ich) manchmal ganz zivil sein. Allerdings profitiert er ja auch davon, wenn er nicht auf dieser stinklangweiligen Party rumhängen muss … wer steht denn schon auf Partyspielchen im Keller? _gg_

**nina**: Danke für den Vorschlag … werde ich vielleicht aufgreifen, auch wenn ich denke, dass die Todesser mit den Begriffen Foltern und Quälen kein Problem haben. Sympathisch erscheinen wollen sie bestimmt nicht.

**HermyBookworm:** Doch, doch – das soll schon lustig sein. Immerhin sind ja selbst die dramatischsten Szenen in den HP-Büchern immer wieder mit Humor aufgelockert, warum sollte man das also in FFs nicht genauso machen? Und die Situation, in der sich die beiden befinden, ist doch zugegebenermaßen recht absurd – oder?

**Rubinonyx:** Über die Wendung sag ich hier noch nix – aber ich denke nicht, dass du enttäuscht sein wirst _evil grin_

So – und jetzt geht's weiter!

Viel Spaß und Reviews nicht vergessen!

Eure Snapeo

Kapitel 2 – Die Nacht hat blaue Augen

„Hör mal, Narcissa. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich darüber sprechen will." Noch im gleichen Moment wusste Severus, dass er genau das Falsche gesagt hatte.

„Etwa, weil es da nicht viel gibt, über das man sprechen könnte?" Narcissa legte den Kopf schief und lächelte ihn herausfordernd an.

Er wollte bereits etwas erwidern, als ihm einfiel, dass ihn Halbwahrheiten und Prahlereien um keinen Deut besser als Lucius erscheinen lassen würden. Und das war er ohne Zweifel. Erhaben über all diese Reinblüter, die sich einbildeten, sie wären besser im Bett, weil sie von magischem Geblüt waren.

Also beschloss er, weiterhin ausweichend zu bleiben. Und bei der Wahrheit – so weit es eben ging.

„Vielleicht das. Und vor allem, weil ich keine Lust dazu habe. Wie du ja schon gesagt hast: Sex ist etwas sehr Privates und ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht den Eindruck, dass wir bisher ein Verhältnis gepflegt hätten, das Dialoge dieser Art rechtfertigen würde."

„Du traust mir also nicht?" Sie setzte wieder ihr Kleinmädchen-Schmollen auf. Nun ja, sollte sie doch!

„Ich traue generell niemandem. Aber das tut hier auch gar nichts zur Sache. Ich habe eingewilligt, mit dir hier heraufzukommen und nach außen hin den Eindruck zu erwecken, ich hätte mit dir geschlafen. Sonst nichts. Mein Liebesleben geht dich – tut mir leid, wenn das jetzt unfreundlich klingt – nichts an."

„Gut, wenn du meinst. Allerdings wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du mir trotz allem zuhören würdest. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, über die ich …" Zu Severus' Überraschung wurde Narcissa plötzlich rot im Gesicht. „ … über die ich noch nie mit einem Mann gesprochen habe."

Oh nein! Hoffentlich erwartete sie nicht von ihm, dass er sich benahm wie einer dieser Muggel-Psychologen, mit denen sein Vater seiner Mutter von Zeit zu Zeit gedroht hatte.

„Weißt du, es wäre mir einfach wichtig, mal eine andere Meinung als die von Bella zu hören. Bella ist so – so anders als ich. Sie versteht mich nicht."

„Aber meinst du nicht, es wäre besser, mit Lucius darüber zu reden? Immerhin ist er … ähem … direkt betroffen." Ein letzter verzweifelter Rettungsversuch.

„Lucius versteht mich noch viel weniger." Gescheitert.

Severus seufzte, dann sagte er langsam: „Also gut – wenn du unbedingt möchtest. Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass das hier unter uns bleibt. Du wirst niemandem davon erzählen, dass du mit mir … DARÜBER … gesprochen hast. Und ich werde so tun, als hätte ich es nie gehört. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden!" Mit einem Mal sah sie ganz glücklich aus. Oh nein, warum hatte sie sich nicht einen Frauenversteher suchen können? Vielleicht Wilkes, der hatte das in der Schule immer ganz gut gekonnt.

„Also gut, dann fange ich einfach mal an. Oder?"

Erwartete sie wirklich von ihm, dass er sich benahm, wie bei einer Psychotherapie? „Bitte." Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung und hoffte inständig, dass seine Beteiligung an diesem Gespräch nicht sonderlich hoch ausfallen würde."

„Auch wenn du mir vielleicht nicht glauben wirst: Lucius ist wirklich der einzige Mann, mit dem ich bisher geschlafen habe. In der Schule gab es zwar ein paar nette Jungs, aber ich habe immer einen Rückzieher gemacht, wenn sie mich … na ja, anfassen wollten. Küssen war ja noch ganz in Ordnung, aber ich habe mich nie wohl gefühlt, wenn ich an der Brust oder … anderswo berührt wurde."

Wie interessant. Wenn es so weiterging, konnte er wenigstens abschalten, ohne etwas verpasst zu haben.

„Einmal - ich hatte mich gerade von einem Jungen getrennt, weil er mehr wollte, als ich - habe ich versucht, mit Bella darüber zu reden. Und weißt du, was sie gesagt hat?"

„Nein." ‚Und ich will es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen.' Aber das sagte er natürlich nicht.

„Selbst schuld, Cissy. Du hättest dich von ihm ficken lassen sollen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schockiert ich war. Ich meine – schon das Wort ‚ficken' ist doch einfach nur entwürdigend, oder?"

Leider machte sie an dieser Stelle eine Pause. Offensichtlich erwartete sie, dass er nun seine Meinung kundtat. Dabei hatte er noch nie im Leben darüber nachgedacht, ob er das Wort „ficken" nun entwürdigend fand oder nicht. Genau genommen konnte er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, wann er es zum letzten mal benutzt hatte. Aber vielleicht war ja auch genau das die richtige Antwort.

„Ehrlich gesagt – ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals ‚ficken' gesagt habe."

„Aber du sprichst ja auch nie darüber. Das zählt nicht."

Aha. Und warum hatte sie dann überhaupt den Eindruck erweckt, sie würde sich für seine Meinung interessieren?

„Als ich dann bei dieser Party vor zwei Jahren Lucius vorgestellt wurde, hat er mich gefragt, ob ich noch Jungfrau wäre. Ich glaube, ihm war das sehr wichtig. In manchen Dingen ist er sehr traditionsbewusst, musst du wissen …"

Falsch! Der große Lucius Malfoy hätte es nur nicht ertragen, sein Eigentum bereits von einem anderen beschmutzt zu sehen. Aber es war wohl besser, seine junge Frau in dem Glauben zu belassen, ihr Gatte hätte lediglich die besten Absichten gehabt.

„Manchmal allerdings …" Sie stockte. „Du versprichst mir doch, dass du niemandem von diesem Gespräch erzählen wirst, nicht wahr?"

„Das hatten wir doch schon! Also zum wiederholten Male: Nein, ich habe kein Interesse daran, dieses Thema mit anderen Personen zu erörtern. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Er wusste, dass das nicht besonders freundlich klang, aber sein Geduldsfaden war schon aufs Ärgste strapaziert und er hoffte noch immer, Narcissas Erzähldrang zumindest ein wenig dämpfen zu können, indem er aktives Desinteresse zur Schau trug.

„Okay." Narcissa schluckte. „Ich hab verstanden. Du willst, dass ich meine Klappe halte! Dabei dachte ich immer, du wärst anders als die anderen. Eben weil du nicht so viel redest. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Du bist genauso, wenn nicht noch schlimmer! Ein Eisblock, der einzige noch lebende Herzspender oder was weiß ich noch alles – aber ein Mensch bist du nicht, Severus Snape! In diesem Haus gibt es keine Menschen, die Hauselfen sind wahrscheinlich das Menschlichste, was ich in meinem Leben jemals zu Gesicht bekommen werde!" Und dann tat sie etwas, was Severus vollends aus der Fassung brachte: Sie begann zu weinen.

Oh nein. Was tut „Mann" in einem solchen Augenblick? ‚Sitzen bleiben', ermahnte sich Severus selbst. Ihr nur nicht das Gefühl geben, ein paar Tränen könnten ihn plötzlich milde machen. Ganz sicher gehörte er nicht zu den Männern, bei denen weibliche Gefühlsausbrüche einen natürlichen Beschützerinstinkt wachriefen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war hart und gefühllos – ein Eisklotz eben! Daran würden auch die großen blauen Augen von Narcissa Malfoy nichts ändern …

Noch während er all diese Punkte im Geiste an sich vorüberziehen ließ, stand er (ohne dass er es eigentlich bemerkte) auf und ging zu Narcissa hinüber, die einem Häuflein Elend gleich in ihrem Sessel zusammengesunken war. Erst als er vor ihr stand, begann sein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten. ‚Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen', dachte er. Und blieb trotzdem stehen. Mit den hängenden Armen und den schwarzen, unförmigen Todesserroben, die an seiner mageren Gestalt seltsam fehlplaziert wirkten sah er aus, wie ein Schuljunge, der an der Tafel stand und vergeblich nach der richtigen Antwort suchte.

Narcissa hatte den Kopf in ihre beiden Hände gestützt und schluchzte leise. Severus starrte unbeholfen auf ihre bebenden Schultern, als sie plötzlich das Gesicht hob und ihn direkt anblickte. Ihre Augen waren wirklich unnatürlich blau … nicht, dass ihn das sonderlich beeindruckt hätte, aber er hatte noch nie so blaue Augen gesehen. Vielleicht gab es ja einen Spruch, um eine solche Augenfarbe zu erzeugen – natürlich erschien sie ihm jedenfalls nicht. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt, als er in die Hocke ging und ihre Hände in seine nahm.

„Narcissa, bitte …", krächzte er, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.

Ihr Gesicht war seinem jetzt ganz nahe. So nahe, dass ihre Tränen auf seine Brust fielen und sich im schwarzen Samt seines Umhangs kleinen Perlen gleich festsetzten. Sie weinte noch immer. Und ihre Augen waren blau. So unendlich blau. Er kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Ihre Hände waren klein und zart. Hände, die nie hart gearbeitet hatten. Aber schöne Hände. Und blaue Augen. Der Raum begann sich um Severus zu drehen, als hätte er zu viel Feuerwhiskey getrunken. Verdammt, er musste wieder Herr seiner Sinne werden. Das hier war absurd. Vollkommen absurd!

„Warum weinst du?" Er wusste, warum sie weinte. Plötzlich wurde er sich dessen bewusst, dass er selbst gerne geweint hätte. Aus dem gleichen Grund wie sie. Aber er wollte es aus ihrem Mund hören, wollte es hören, bevor … ja, bevor das geschehen würde, wovor er sich von jeher am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Nähe – sie war ihm jetzt schon viel zu nahe. Bei Merlin …

„Ich habe solche Angst, dass ich es nie kennen lernen werde. Dieses Gefühl. Wie es ist, wenn man … wenn man liebt. Wenn man geliebt wird. Liebe machen … nicht ‚ficken'. Lucius hat mich nie geliebt."

„Nein", sagte Severus leise, obwohl er eigentlich gar nicht wusste, dass er überhaupt etwas sagte.

„Gibt es jemanden, der dich liebt, Severus Snape?"

Er wusste, dass ihn seine Mutter geliebt hatte. Doch um diese Art von Liebe ging es hier nicht. Das verstand er instinktiv und erwiderte, ohne den Blick von ihren blauen Augen zu nehmen: „Nein. Da ist niemand."

„Hast du dir einmal vorgestellt, wie es wäre?"

„Ja. Ich habe es versucht. Aber manchmal … manchmal denke ich, ich kann es nicht." Severus war erstaunt über sich selbst. So ehrlich war er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie gewesen. Am Allerwenigsten zu sich selbst.

Narcissa, das Gesicht noch immer nass von Tränen, packte ihn an den Handgelenken. Ihre Nägel gruben sich in sein Fleisch, so fest, dass es wehtat. Doch er spürte den Schmerz nicht. Er spürte überhaupt nichts mehr.

„Dann lass es uns tun", rief sie mit erhitzter Stimme. „Lass uns lieben. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie es ist und du wirst es mir zeigen."

„Narcissa, das ist Unsinn. Wir können nicht …"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Wir können nicht. Aber heute Nacht … weder Lucius noch Voldemort sind in diesem Raum. Niemand ist bei uns, nur wir beide. Oh Severus, ich bitte dich! Ein einziges Mal."

„Und dann?"

„Dann werden wir es wissen."

Severus sah sie an. Ihr Gesicht so nah an seinem. Er glaubte ein Stück ihrer Seele sehen zu können, viel reiner und schöner als alles, was er jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Sie hatte Recht. Hier gab es keinen Dunklen Lord, keine Todesser, kein Leid und keinen Schmerz – nur sie beide.

Das Zimmer war hässlich. Er selbst war hässlich. Und seine Seele war schwarz.

Doch die Nacht war lang. Und ihre Augen waren blau.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hier ist es also: Das ersehnte „Finale" der Begegnung zwischen Severus und Cissy (ich weigere mich, sie mit „Z" zu schreiben!). Ich hoffe, eure Erwartungen werden nicht enttäuscht und ihr hinterlasst mir noch ein kleines Review, sozusagen zum Abschied._

_Da ich diesem Pairing aber besonders nach dem Schreiben dieser kleinen FF eine ganze Menge abgewinnen kann, wird es wohl in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft ein „Wiedersehen" geben._

_Ich möchte mich hiermit bei all jenen bedanken, die die Story gelesen und vielleicht sogar ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ihr habt mich wirklich aufgebaut – insbesondere da das Pairing Severus/Narcissa im HP-Fandom noch keinen allzu festen Platz zu haben scheint._

_Eure Snapeo_

* * *

_WARNUNG: Das folgende Kapitel fällt unbestritten unter die Kategorie "Lemon". In diesem Fall heißt das, zwei erwachsene Personen haben Sex miteinander. Wer das nicht lesen will, der klickt hier besser auf den "Zurück"-Button uns sucht sich eine andere Story. (Ich muss aber hinzufügen, dass die Szene weder Gewalt- noch Vergewaltigungssequenzen enthält.)_

* * *

Kapitel 3 - Mitternacht

Severus konnte ihren Atem auf seinen Wangen spüren, als er sich nach vorne beugte und sein Gesicht dem ihren noch ein wenig näher brachte. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er strich mit den Lippen vorsichtig über ihren Mund. Ihm war, als könne er ihren Schmerz schmecken. Vielleicht war es auch nur das Salz ihrer Tränen. Er spürte, wie sie bei seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte und ließ von ihr ab. Sie sahen sich lange an, begierig danach, in den Augen des jeweils anderen das zu finden, wonach sie so verzweifelt suchten.Narcissa streckte die Hand aus und legte sie an seine Wange. Er schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz dieser Berührung hin, war sie doch um so vieles intimer als alles, was er jemals gekannt hatte. Er drehte den Kopf und küsste ihre Handfläche. Sie seufzte. In diesem Moment spürte Severus, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. Etwas, das er in jahrelanger mühevoller Arbeit aufgebaut hatte. Nun gab es nichts mehr, das ihn schützen würde.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah in ihr porzellangleiches Antlitz mit den blauen Augen. Mit einem Mal wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als sie zu berühren. Jede Faser ihres Körpers, jede Faser ihrer Seele. Doch er hatte Angst, sie zu zerbrechen. Sie war zu jung, zu schön, zu unschuldig um hier zu sein. Aber sie war auch stark. Vielleicht stärker als er selbst.

Ihre Lippen waren noch immer rot, als er mit dem Daumen darüber strich und den Lippenstift verschmierte. Sie öffnete den Mund - nur einen winzigen Spalt breit, doch für Severus war das in diesem Augenblick Einladung genug. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. Narcissa zog ihn näher zu sich heran, als seine Zunge über ihre Lippen strich und schließlich in sie drang. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, zuerst zaghaft, dann heftiger.  
Für Severus wurde es beinahe unerträglich. Die Position, in der er sich befand, machte es so gut wie unmöglich für ihn, sie so zu spüren, wie er es sich plötzlich so verzweifelt wünschte. Ganz.

Sie hatte beide Hände in seinem am Hinterkopf von einer schwarzen Schleife zusammengehaltenem Haar vergraben, als er sie schließlich sanft zu sich auf den Fußboden zog. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren ihre Lippen getrennt, dann fanden sie wie selbstverständlich wieder zusammen. Halb sitzend, halb auf dem Boden liegend setzten sie ihren Kuss fort, bis sie sich so verzweifelt aneinander drängten, dass kaum einer von beiden noch Luft bekam. Ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken hatte Severus Narcissas Frisur gelöst. Ihr langes, blondes Haar fiel nun über ihre Schultern, ihr Gesicht, war überall. Als sie ihn nach dem, was für ihn wie eine kleine Ewigkeit schien an den Schultern hinunter drückte und sich auf ihn legte, konnte er ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Seine Erregung schmerzte, sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wären ihm ganze Haarbüschel ausgerissen worden und seine Lungen verlangten immer heftiger nach Luft - dennoch hätte er diesen Kuss um nichts auf der Welt unterbrechen mögen.

War das die Liebe? Hektisch, schmerzhaft, verzweifelt? Wenn ja, dann war sie das Schönste, was er jemals erfahren hatte.

Als das erste, heftigste Bedürfnis nach gegenseitiger Nähe gestillt war, wurde ihr Kuss wieder langsamer, zärtlicher. Jetzt erst fand Severus Zeit, ihren Körper in allen seinen Einzelheiten wahrzunehmen. Sie war schlank und schmal, beinahe noch mädchenhaft. Er strich langsam über ihren Rücken, erst entlang ihrer Wirbelsäule, dann an den Seiten. Sie erschauerte.  
Staunend wie ein Kind entdeckte er, dass sie es genoss, wenn er mit dem Finger kleine Kreise in ihrem Nacken zog. Narcissa ihrerseits hatte - vielleicht unbewusst - begonnen, ihren Unterleib gegen seinen zu bewegen.  
Zwar waren sie beide noch immer voll bekleidet, doch selbst durch mehrere Lagen Stoff war ihm, als würde seine Haut versengt werden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihren Bewegungen begegnete. Bald waren sie eine Einheit, getrieben von einem uralten Rhythmus, den nur sie in ihren Köpfen hören konnten.

Severus spürte ein beinahe unerträgliches Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. Er wollte sie auf den Rücken werfen, wollte ihr das Kleid zerreißen und sie endlich nehmen. Kurz und heftig. Nur damit das Brennen in seinen Lenden endlich aufhörte.  
Er hätte diesem Impuls beinahe nachgegeben, als er erkannte, dass genau darin der Unterschied zwischen Liebe und dem lag, was er bisher gekannt hatte. Unter Aufbietung enormer Selbstbeherrschung stieß er Narcissa sanft von sich.

"Was ist?", fragte sie. Sie atmete schwer und stoßweise, als hätte sie einen weiten Lauf hinter sich.

"Nicht ...", keuchte Severus. "So geht das nicht. Es wird viel zu schnell vorbei sein und ... und wir haben nur eine Nacht."

"Aber ...", hob sie zu Sprechen an, doch Severus beugte sich über sie und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. Inzwischen wusste er, was er tun würde.

"Geh zum Bett und leg dich hin", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Und sie gehorchte. Stand auf, ging zum Bett und legte sich hin. Ohne dabei auch nur die Schuhe auszuziehen.

Severus folgte ihr und legte sich neben sie. Vielleicht sollte sie sich ausziehen', dachte er. Doch es war gleichgültig. Bei dem, was er mit ihr vorhatte, würde es keine Rolle spielen, ob sie ihr Kleid trug, oder nicht.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Vertrau mir." Und damit drehte er sie sanft auf die Seite, bis sie mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust lag. Er schob einen Arm unter ihren Kopf. "Ist es so bequem für dich?" Sie nickte.

"Okay." Er atmete tief durch, versuchte das Gefühl von seinem Körper an ihrem in seiner Erinnerung zu speichern, um noch lange Zeit davon zehren zu können. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und folgte von dort aus einer Falte ihres blauen Kleides hin zu ihrem flachen Bauch. Für einen Moment lagen sie einfach nur da, als sei es das Normalste der Welt, das sie hier und jetzt zusammen waren. Hätten sie Zeit gehabt - viel Zeit, vielleicht ein ganzes Leben - dann wäre Severus jetzt gerne so eingeschlafen. Doch sie hatten kein Leben, sie und er. Ihr Leben gehörte einem anderen, einem unmenschlichen Monstrum, das wohl noch immer unten in der großen Halle trohnte und sich seiner Macht über sie erfreute. Severus verdrängte diesen Gedanken. So durfte er nicht denken. Niemals. Sonst würde er sterben.

Also dachte er wieder an die Frau in seinen Armen. Langsam ließ er seine Hand über den weichen Stoff nach unten gleiten. Immer tiefer, bis sie an der Stelle zum Liegen kam, an der sich selbst durch ihr Kleid hindurch eine kleine Erhebung abzeichnete. Venushügel. Ein passender Name für diese Stelle. Er verweilte dort für einen Augenblick, dann tastete er sich weiter vor. Immer weiter zwischen ihre Beine und obwohl mehrere Lagen Stoff zwischen ihr und seiner Hand lagen, schloss sie die Augen und drängte sich im entgegen. Für einen Moment erwog er, sie so zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Zu fremd, zu unpersönlich.

Sie stöhnte, als hätte sie einen Verlust erlitten, als er seine Hand zurückzog. "Pst!" Er strich ihr übers Haar. Dann packte er ihren Rock und raffte ihn, bis die Stoffbahnen auf ihrer Hüfte zum Liegen kamen. Erst jetzt sah er ihre Beine. Nicht übermäßig lang, aber schlank. Er berührte die Haut an ihrem Oberschenkel, die von ihren Strümpfen freigelassen wurde. Weich und warm. Unbewusst presste er sich gegen sie und sie erwiderte diesen Druck. Er löste die Strumpfbänder und strich bis zu ihrem Knie herunter. Ihre rechte Kniescheibe wirkte etwas deformiert und eine kleine Narbe an der Seite zeugte davon, dass sie wohl einmal einen Unfall gehabt hatte. Severus mochte dieses Knie auf Anhieb. Jede kleine Unvollkommenheit machte sie in seinen Augen nur noch schöner - menschlicher. Als er an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels wieder nach oben streichelte, stellte sie ein Bein auf, um ihm den Zugang zu dem Teil ihres Körpers zu erleichtern, mit dem sie sich am meisten nach seiner Berührung sehnte. Doch so sehr sie sich auch unter seinen Händen wand, diesen Gefallen wollte er ihr nicht tun. Noch nicht.

Er liebkoste ihre Schenkel, ihre Knie, den schmalen Streifen, der das Bein von ihrer Weiblichkeit trennte. Erst als er sie an dem Punkt angelangt sah, an dem jegliches rationale Denken, jeglicher Wille aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden schien, strich er vorsichtig mit einem Finger über ihren Slip. Selbst bei dieser federleichten Berührung, die kaum eine Sekunde gedauert hatte, konnte er ihre Erregung spüren.

"Bitte ...", keuchte Narcissa, die Augen plötzlich weit aufgerissen, als würde sie ein entferntes Paradies vor sich sehen. Severus blickte in diesen unnatürlichsten aller Blautöne und wusste, dass er selbst sich nicht mehr lange würde beherrschen können.

Sie hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen, als er seine Hand in ihren Slip gleiten ließ und sie endlich berührte. Wie er bereits vorausgesehen hatte, war sie mehr als bereit für ihn. Doch seine Zeit war noch nicht gekommen. Als er sie streichelte, aufmerksam und so konzentriert, als würde er einen besonders schwierigen Zaubertrank brauen, erkannte er eine weitere fundamentale Wahrheit. Liebe bedeutete nicht, nach dem eigenen Glück zu streben, sondern stets das Glück der geliebten Person zu suchen. Und so vergaß er bei einer der wenigen Gelegenheiten in seinem Leben den eigenen Vorteil. Narcissas geschlossene Augen, der leicht geöffnete Mund, das leise Stöhnen, das von Zeit zu Zeit ihren Lippen entwich - das alles erschien ihm plötzlich um so vieles befriedigender, als all seine vorangegangenen Erfahrungen zusammengenommen.

Erst als er eine Hand auf seiner spürte, erwachte er aus seinem Bann. Augenblicklich hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne.

"Was ist ... habe ich etwas falsch ...?"

Doch diesmal war es an ihr, ihn mit einem Lächeln zum Schweigen zu bringen. Als er seine Hand zurückziehen wollte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und hielt sie mit ihrer eigenen zwischen ihren Beinen fest. Dann tat sie etwas, was ihn in einer anderen Situation und mit einer anderen Frau vielleicht in seiner Ehre verletzt hätte: Sie legte ihre Finger auf seine, so dass er ihre Weiblichkeit umschloss und begann sich dann langsam gegen ihrer beide Hände zu bewegen. Zuerst fand er diese Art des Zusammenseins leicht befremdlich, mit steigender Erregung jedoch zunehmend erotisch. Er spürte ihre Feuchte zwischen seinen Fingern, ihren zitternden Körper in seinem Arm, sah den Schweiß, der sich auf ihrer Stirn bildete und den lasziv zurückgeworfenen Kopf.

Mit ihren Bewegungen, die zunehmend heftig und unrhythmisch wurden, wandelte sich auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Plötzlich sah sie nicht mehr so aus, als würde sie es genießen, sondern als hätte sie Schmerzen. Ihre Muskeln verkrampften sich, sie stöhnte und warf den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen.

Severus war, als würde er eine Sterbende im Arm halten. Er wollte mit ihr sprechen, ihr leise beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüstern, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. Das einzige, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte, waren ihre Bewegungen und seine eigene Erregung. Mit weit geöffneten Augen sah er Narcissa an, als er fühlte, wie sie unter seinen Fingern erschauerte. Ihre verspannten Gesichtszüge glätteten sich, während sie leblos in seinen Armen lag. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und gab ihr ein entrücktes, seliges Aussehen.  
Jetzt weiß ich, warum man es "den kleinen Tod" nennt', dachte Severus, als er sie so daliegen sah.

"Danke", flüsterte Narcissa, als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

Das war zu viel. Noch nie hatte sich eine Frau bei ihm für irgendetwas bedankt. Er packte sie an den Hüften, zog sie auf sich und küsste sie mit all jener Leidenschaft, die sich in den letzten Minuten in ihm aufgestaut hatte. Sie brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte und den Kuss mit dem gleichen Feuer erwiderte.  
Severus strich über ihren Rücken, klammerte sich an ihren Haaren fest und glaubte sich fast von Sinnen, als sich Narcissa plötzlich von ihm löste. Sie sah ihn an, eine stumme Frage auf ihrem Gesicht. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war die einzige Antwort, die sie brauchte. Sie rollte von ihm herunter und zog die Schuhe und den Slip aus, den sie noch immer unter ihrem Kleid trug. Dann schwang sie ein Bein über seine Hüfte und verweilte für einen Moment über ihm. Als er glaubte, es nicht länger ertragen zu können, beugte sie sich hinunter und begann, seine Robe aufzuknöpfen. Darunter trug er eine einfache, schwarze Hose, unter der sich seine Erregung bereits mehr als deutlich abzeichnete.

Severus stöhnte, als sie ihn dort berührte und aller störenden Kleidungsstücke entledigte. Auf einmal hatten sie es beide sehr eilig, endlich zueinander zu finden. Später konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob er wirklich geschrieen hatte, als sie sich auf ihn niedersinken ließ.  
Der Rock ihres Kleides fiel über seine Brust und seine Beine, ein wogendes Meer aus blauer Seide, als sie begann, sich zu bewegen. Diesmal war er es, der sich unter ihr wand, doch Narcissa war stärker, als er gedacht hatte. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würden sie miteinander ringen; dann ergriff sie seine Hände und drückte sie mit ihren nach unten auf die Matratze.

"Langsam", sagte sie leise. "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit ... aber wir haben diese Nacht. Lass sie uns nicht verschenken."

Ihr langes blondes Haar fiel ihr wie ein Schleier vors Gesicht, als sie aufs Neue begann, sich langsam zu bewegen. Seine Beine zitterten, doch er rührte sich nicht. Alle möglichen Gefühle stürzten auf ihn ein und vielleicht war Liebe sogar eines davon. Er vermochte es nicht mehr zu sagen. Irgendwann schloss er einfach die Augen und fühlte, genoss das, was sie mit ihm tat.  
Als sie ihre Hände von seinen löste, sah er sie an. Sie hatte sich an den Seiten abgestützt, ihre blauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Er zog sie zu sich herunter und küsste sie. Er fuhr ihren Rücken auf und ab und ertastete die Verschlüsse ihres Kleides. Obwohl er eigentlich keine Übung darin hatte, schaffte er es auf Anhieb, sie zu öffnen. Er schob Narcissa von sich und zog die kurzen Ärmel über ihre Schultern. Sie trug keine Korsett und auch keinen BH. Es erschien ihm wahrhaft seltsam, dass er sich erst jetzt für ihre Brüste interessierte. Sie waren kleiner, als er vermutet hatte. Nicht, das ihn das gestört hätte, doch Narcissa hielt plötzlich inne und sah mit einem Blick auf ihn herab, der beinahe entschuldigend wirkte.

Obwohl er sich mittlerweile eigentlich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage fühlte, schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln. So weit er das durch den Schleier, der sich über seinen Augen auszubreiten begann noch erkennen konnte, lächelte sie ebenfalls, als er mit beiden Händen nach ihren Brüsten griff.  
Keiner von beiden war mehr fähig zu sagen, wann genau sie begonnen hatten, ihre Bewegungen aufeinander abzustimmen. Für einige Minuten, die Severus jedoch wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, ein wunderbar süßes Paradies erschienen, waren ihre Körper im perfekten Einklang. Sie waren eins, ergänzten sich, verstanden sich blind und ohne auch nur einziges Wort.

Severus nahm längst nichts mehr wahr. Er sah nichts mehr als den Lichtball vor seinen Augen, der immer größer zu werden schien. Größer und heller, bis er direkt vor ihm auftauchte - und explodierte. Just in diesem Moment zerriss ein Schrei die Stille seines Kokons. Im Nebenzimmer begann eine der mächtigen alten Pendeluhren Mitternacht zu schlagen. Er spürte ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust. Narcissa musste auf ihm zusammengesunken sein. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. So hob er einen Arm, der sich entsetzlich schwer anfühlte und legte ihn auf ihren Hinterkopf. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und er dachte gerade darüber nach, sie nie wieder zu öffnen, als eine seltsam emotionslose Stimme sagte:

"Narcissa, Narcissa. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ... DABEI ... so laut sein kannst. Verfügt unser Giftmischer am Ende über Qualitäten, die er bisher geschickt vor uns verborgen hat?"

In diesem Augenblick geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: Die Uhr hörte auf zu schlagen, Narcissa fuhr mit einem Ruck auf und Severus riss den Kopf nach oben. Lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand Lucius Malfoy mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er trug einen äußerst eleganten, grünen Samtumhang, doch die Flecken, die darauf zu erkennen waren, erinnerten unangenehm an Blut. Severus war zu perplex, um ein Wort herauszubringen. Narcissa jedoch handelte, als hätte sie Situationen wie diese schon dutzende Male gemeistert. Sie stieg von Severus herunter, zog sich die Träger ihres Kleides über die Schultern und angelte nach ihrem Slip.

Dann sagte sie mit einem beinahe geschäftlich wirkenden Ton in der Stimme: "Mitnichten, Lucius. Du hast mir aufgetragen, mich zu amüsieren und das habe ich getan. Ich sehe, dass du ebenfalls deinen Spaß hattest."

Sie taxierte die Blutflecken auf dem Umhang ihres Ehemannes.

"Oh, natürlich, welche Frage. Die Auswahl an Muggeln ist diesmal wirklich exzellent. Schade, dass du nicht dabei warst, Severus."

Erst jetzt dachte der Angesprochene daran, seine Blöße zu bedecken. Hastig zog er seine Hose nach oben und begann etwas unbeholfen, die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu schließen.

Als er nichts erwiderte, bemerkte Lucius: "Noch immer außer Atem? Nun, meine Ehefrau ist ein kleiner Teufel, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", würgte Severus schließlich hervor. "Wirklich ganz außerordentlich."

"Nicht wahr? Leider muss ich sie dir jetzt entführen. Ich habe gerade ein paar alte Freunde gesehen und würde ihnen gerne meine frisch Angetraute vorstellen."

Narcissa würdigte Severus keines Blickes, während sie auf der Bettkante saß und die Schnallen ihrer Schuhe schloss. Erst als Lucius ihr seinen Arm bot, sah sie ihn noch einmal kurz an. Ihr Blick versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Ihre Augen waren mit einem Mal ebenso kalt wie die ihres Ehemannes und ein überlegenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

"Au revoir, Tränkemeister. Wir sehen uns."

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke stieg in ihm auf. Was, wenn sie ihn die ganze Zeit nur belogen und benutzt hatte? Oh, warum hatte er sich nur auf die arroganten Spielchen einer Klasse eingelassen, die er nicht verstand? Er verfluchte sich selbst für seine Dummheit, als er sie an Lucius' Arm hinausgehen sah.

Sie waren bereits an der Tür angelangt, als sich Narcissa noch einmal umdrehte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch mit einem Mal wusste Severus alles, was es zu wissen galt.

Er würde alles für sie tun.

Töten, wenn es sein musste.

Und sterben.

**_THE END_**

* * *

_A/N: So, das wars also ... hmmm ... ehrlich gesagt fällt es mir besonders schwer, mich von dieser Story zu verabschieden. Ich habe Severus und Narcissa mittlerweile ins Herz geschlossen und würde ihnen soooo gerne ein Happy End ermöglichen seufz_

_Naja, ich fänds schön, wenn ich noch ein paar Reviews kriegen könnte. Das doch recht umfangreiche Feedback, dass ich für "Dialogues" bekommen habe, hat mir sehr beim Schreiben geholfen und mir auch immer wieder über diverse Blockaden und eher deprimierende Momente hinweggeholfen. Dafür möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle noch einmal herzlich bei euch allen bedanken!_

_Auf evtl. noch folgende Fragen, Kritik und Unklarheiten werde ich dann per Mail antworten._

_Eure Snapeo_


End file.
